Visitor
"Visitor" is the eighteenth episode of Season Two of The CW's Smallville. It was written by Philip Levens and directed by Rick Rosenthal. It is the thirty-ninth episode of the series overall, and premiered on April 15, 2003. Synopsis After a schoolmate claims to be an alien and proves it by using Heat Vision, Clark investigates and believes the boy is from Krypton. Meanwhile, Helen confronts Lex over the locked room in the mansion that holds his investigation of Clark's secrets.http://www.pogdesign.co.uk/cat/Smallville/Season-2/Episode-18 Recap Clark and Pete are working on a science project showing that oranges have enough acid to act as a battery. Cyrus Krupp then walks up and plugs something into their electrical outlet. Chloe explains that Cyrus is a new transfer student. When he tries to use another outlet at another station, three other students begin harassing him. Clark intervenes, and Cyrus appears to set fire to the wall with his eyes. Lana arrives at the Kent Farm on horseback with Whitney's horse, Tyson. They talk briefly about the scene with Cyrus, and Lana mentions that Whitney's mom wants to sell Tyson. She can't afford to board him, so Clark offers to board him at his farm. Lex is playing pool when Helen walks in with a copy of yesterday's Metropolis Inquisitor with the headline: "Gold-Digging Doc Bags Billionaire Baldie!" Lex apologizes, but Helen is still upset. Everyone treats her differently since she started dating Lex, but she agrees to make today the day she finally moves into the mansion. Chloe arrives at the Kent Farm in her Volkswagen to tell Clark that Cyrus Krupp told everybody in Granville that he is an alien. He spent some time in a mental institution. Chloe is willing to believe almost anything in the paranormal. She doesn't think Cyrus is an alien, but she thinks it would be very exciting if he were. Clark goes to visit Cyrus at his foster home, and he follows the electrical cables out to the shed in the back yard. He finds Cyrus and convinces him to explain to him what he's working on. Cyrus says that he arrived on Earth during the 1989 meteor shower and that he can send a signal to his home planet. He claims to have received the coordinates in a dream, and that he used to wake up in strange places. Jonathan finds Martha in the storm cellar staring at Clark's ship. She's very worried about her pregnancy. Even though Dr. Baker tells her that everything is normal, she wants to see Dr. Bryce. Jonathan hates this idea because of her relationship with Lex. At the Talon, Lex finds Clark reading about mental illness. He tells Clark that Lana turned him down when he offered to board Tyson for free. She must have been waiting for a better offer. When Clark gets home that night, he finds his father has just unloaded Tyson from a trailer, but the horse has collapsed in the paddock. Lana is very upset. Cyrus Krupp shows up to confront Clark about telling Chloe about his secret. When he sees the horse in distress, he places his hands on the horse's chest. His hands begin to glow, and Tyson jumps up completely Healed. The next day, Clark tells his parents that he believes that Cyrus Krupp is from Krypton. At the Luthor Mansion, Helen is annoyed when she finds a room she cannot enter. At school, Kyle threatens Clark, and Chloe tells Clark that the fire marshals found strips of magnesium powder hidden in the electronics lab proving that Cyrus started the fire by use of a magic trick, giving a demonstration herself. At the Smallville Medical Center, Martha has arrived for her appointment with Dr. Bryce. Martha asks Helen not to tell anyone, including Johnathan. Helen assures Martha that she will keep everything in the strictest confidence, but the scene ends before we hear Martha reveal anything. After school, Clark goes to visit Cyrus, but he finds Lex there waiting for him. Lex wants to meet Cyrus, too. He believes that the meteor shower would have been a perfect cover for an alien space ship landing and he found sketches of Clark's ship. After Lex leaves, Cyrus comes out from behind the door. Clark tells him that he believes him, and Cyrus shows him his transmission tower. He explains that he must transmit a signal at a specific time, but he needs help to get his transmitter back from the principal. Clark helps him break into the high school and get the transmitter, but on their way out, Kyle and his buddies confront them. Clark uses his heat vision to destroy one of the trucks. The bullies run away, and Cyrus guesses Clark's secret. The next day, Clark is in his loft with Pete. He checks the coordinates that Cyrus is using. They are the same ones that Virgil Swann gave him for Krypton. Pete speculates that Cyrus could have got them from the writings of any scientist who has been studying the meteor shower. Lana arrives to tell Clark that Child Protective Services has taken Cyrus to the Smallville Medical Center for assessment. Clark goes to visit him. Cyrus asks Clark to help him get to his tower by midnight, so he can transmit his signal. When Cyrus invites Clark to join him, Clark says that he would rather stay on earth. At the mansion, Helen complains about not being able to get into the locked room. Lex promises that she can pick out a room for herself somewhere, but she doesn't want Lex for a roommate. She wants him to share everything with her. Chloe waits for Clark in his loft to tell him that Cyrus has gone missing and that John and Maggie Burnet and their son William have been missing since the day of the meteor shower (10/16/89). They are presumed dead. Their house was destroyed, but no remains were found. The couple that adopted Cyrus lived only half a mile from the Burnets. The bullies go to the tower just as Cyrus is preparing to activate it; when he does so, a beam of energy shoots into the sky. The bullies are trying to pull the tower down with a chain hooked to their truck when Clark arrives and stops them, but the chain snaps and badly damages Kyle's neck. Clark convinces Cyrus to heal Kyle, but when Cyrus realizes that he missed his opportunity to join his parents, he has a complete mental breakdown. No spaceship appears, only a Kansas State Police helicopter. The next day, Clark's parents try to console him. Cyrus is not expected to recover, but Clark is inspired by his willingness to sacrifice what he believed to be his one opportunity to go home in order to save the school bully. At the mansion, Lex shows Helen the contents of the locked room. He explains that this room is filled with his obsessions. There is a lot of stuff in there about the Kents. That night, Lana meets with Clark in his loft. Lana says that Tyson continues to do very well. She admits that if Cyrus really had been an alien she would have been a little freaked out. Cast Starring *Tom Welling as Clark Kent *Kristin Kreuk as Lana Lang *Michael Rosenbaum as Lex Luthor *Sam Jones III as Pete Ross *Allison Mack as Chloe Sullivan *John Glover as Lionel Luthor (credit only) *Annette O'Toole as Martha Kent *John Schneider as Jonathan Kent Guest Starring *Emmanuelle Vaugier as Dr. Helen Bryce *Jeremy Lelliott as Cyrus Krupp Co-Starring *Chad Faust as Kyle *Kris Pope as Todd *Jake Moyer as Bully *Kwesi Ameyaw as Lex's Security Guard Darius Trivia Production Notes *First time in the series the name 'Kryptonite' is used. Clark tells Pete the actual name of the meteor rocks being known by this name. Goofs *When Jonathan and Martha finish their conversation about Martha's health in the storm cellar, Jonathan's mouth keeps on moving even though there's no sound. References ---- Category:Season Two Episodes